Bands Together
by Hotspur101
Summary: 5 Avatar girls, the Blue Blood, were always competing against the 5 boys, the Red Rain. But, what if their fans demand for them to have a performance together? Zutara, Sukka, Jetzula, Harun, Tophang
1. Practicing

**Blue Blood**

Katara: 16 years old, long loose chocolate-brown hair, cerulean eyes

Jun: 16 years old, long coal-black hair lightly tied back, black eyes

Azula: 16 years old, short silk-black hair with bangs brushed aside, gold eyes

Suki: 15 years old, short coffee-brown hair parted on the side, hazel eyes

Toph: 15 years old, long brownish-black hair, pale green eyes (no, she's not blind)

**Red Rain**

Zuko: 17 years old, long black hair tied into a ponytail, gold eyes

Haru: 17 years old, long brown hair with green headband, hazel eyes

Jet: 17 years old, poufy short brown hair, brown eyes

Sokka: 16 years old, short spiky brown hair, sky-blue eyes

Aang: 16 years old, bald, brey eyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...**

Daybreaker355

* * *

"C'mon, you guys, we gotta practice! We'll be bombed at the competition if we don't practice!" Katara yelped at her band, the Blue Blood. Katara was wearing a blue t-shirt, black silky pants, black socks and a blue headband. 

Katara, Toph, Jun, Suko and Azula were all members of the Blue Blood, a pop/rock band. They were one of the top 5 most famous and well-liked in the country. Their real competition, though, was a band of boys, the Red Rain, lead by a really hot 17-year-old called Zuko. Katara had snorted at the word 'hot'. None of her competition was ever considered 'hot' to her. Besides, she had only met Zuko once. The other girls in the Blue Blood band had been quite taken by the other boys in the Red Rain band and vice versa, and Katara knew that Zuko liked her and that their fans were always pairing the two up, but she always kept her pride secure and chin up when around Zuko.

The bands were going to compete in a competition along with other bands, and Katara knew that the others wouldn't stand a chance against the Blue Blood or the Red Rain. But, that meant the Red Rain would be the only band in her way to the gold. And she was going to fix that.

The other band members groaned, but they also had their heads up for the gold at the competition, which was only a week from now, so they got up, followed their leader to the band room and took their places.

Katara picked up her acoustic guitar and wired it up to the amplifier. Azula took up the background singer's spot. Toph took up the keyboard. Jun settled at the drums, and Suki took up her electric guitar, also wiring it up with the amplifier.

When they were done preparing, Katara nodded for Suki to start. She nodded. she began to play the intro. Toph and Jun joined in with Katara's and Azula's voices. Their song was "Everything You Want". It went something like this:

_Somewhere there's speaking,  
It's already coming in,  
Oh and it's rising in the back of your mind,  
You never could get it,  
Unless you were fed it,  
Now you're here and you don't know why..._

_Under skinned knees and the skid marks,  
Past the places where you used to learn,  
You howl and listen,  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return..._

_**Chorus**  
__She's everything you want,  
She's everything you need,  
She's everything inside of you that you wish you could be,  
She says all the right things at exactly the right times, but  
She means nothing to you and you don't know why..._

_Just waiting for someone,  
To put you together,  
Just waiting for someone to push you away,  
There's always another wound to discover,  
Always something more you wish he'd say..._

**_Chorus_**

_And you'll just sit tight,  
And watch it unwind,  
It's only what you're asking for,  
And you'll be just fine,  
With all of your time,  
It's only what you're waiting for..._

_Out of the islands, into the highways,  
Past the places where you could have turned,  
You never did notice,  
But you still hide away the  
Anger of angels who won't return..._

**_Chorus_**

_I am everything you want,  
I am everything you need,  
I am everything insides of you that you wish you could be,  
I said all the right things at exactly the right times, but  
I mean nothing to you and I don't know why..._

_I don't know why..._

_Why..._

_And I don't know why..._

Suki and Jun ended the song with their instruments, and Katara nodded with satisfication.

"I think we're going to win this competition," she beamed proudly at her hard-working comrades. "The Red Rain won't stand a chance against us!"

"We better get the gold," Toph said, rubbing her sore fingers against the soft cotton cloth of her light green t-shirt. Her long legs were clothed with dark-blue jeans, and black socks adorned her feet. Her eyebrows were arched angrily and she examined her sore fingers. "I am getting bruises!"

"Yea," Jun agreed. She had on black gloves, a black t-shirt and black jeans with black socks. She could have been misaken as goth, with her dark red lipstick and black eye-liner. "I think I'll need a new drum set next year."

Suki nodded silently in agreement, examining the cuts from the guitar strings in her left hand and the punctures from plucking the strings on her right hand. Azula just shrugged. She was wearing a gold t-shirt with black pants and red socks. "I don't have any difficulties." she said. "That's because all you have to do is sing!" Suki said, annoyed. The others agreed.

Katara sighed and left the others to quarrel. She went to her room, lay down, and stared at the cieling. What was she thinking, to sign them up for the competition? It was making everyone dead tired, and they might not even get the gold. Probably just the silver. She sighed again andclosed her cerulean eyes, falling into a fitful sleep. She dreamed that she was down in her gym, punching her punching bag, giving it a few kicks. Suddenly, the punching bag took the form of Zuko. He was writhing in pain and reaching out to Katara. "Katara..."

* * *

"People, we'll loose to the Blue Blood if we don't practice!" Zuko yelled at his band. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black pants and black socks. His black hair was currently tied in a ponytail. A certain brunette band leader was also on his mind. 

"Aww, come on, my fingers are practically falling off my hands!" Sokka cried, holding up his damaged hands from his guitar to prove his point. He was wearing all blue. "He's got a point," Haru said, examining his drumset with concern. He was wearing a brown t-shirt with brown slacks and black socks. "I'm practically destroying my drums." Jet, the one wearing all black, nodded silently, coughing a bit from singing, and Aang, the most optimistic, even nodded his head in agreement. His thin fingers were worn down from playing so much on his keyboard. He wore an orange t-shirt with black pants and socks.

"Fine. We'll just get the silver this year," Zuko sighed. Haru, Sokka, Aang and Jet jumped up. "No!" they cried. "We will never let our band down!"

Zuko nodded. "All right then, let's practice."

Zuko took up his place at the microphone in the practice room and wired his acoustic guitar to the amplifier. Jet took a position aside from Zuko with his mic. Haru sat down on his leather stool in front of his drums and Sokka got out his electric guitar. Aang took up his keyboard.

Zuko nodded for Aang to start. Haru joined in later, then Sokka, then Zuko. Zuko and Jet sang together at the chorus part. The song went something like this...

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know _

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You,  
and the reason is You,  
and the reason is You,  
and the reason is You...

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you...

The song ended with the strumming of Zuko's and Sokka's guitar and Aang's keyboard. Everyone, including Zuko, sighed with relief of their aching fingers as the song ended.

Everyone tramped upstairs, Zuko to his room. He flopped onto his bed. His band was falling apart from his pushing. He should spare them some slack...

Zuko fell into a fitful sleep.

A/N: REVIEW!


	2. Gold Medal and Sick

New chappie up!

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Hotspur101 (I was Daybreaker355)

* * *

Everyone was nervous. 

Katara was dressed in a blue t-shirt with black mesh-covered pants. She also had on tall black boots, a blue headband, silver loop earrings and blue motorcycle gloves. Jun was wearing all black-a black tank-top, black jeans, black boots and a black headband. She was also wearing a pair of mesh gloves. Azula was wearing a gold tank-top, gold gloves, a black skirt, black high-heeled sandals and layered gold necklaces. Suki was wearing a pair of brown fingerless gloves, a chocolate-brown t-shirt, black pants and black high-heeled sandals. She also had a jade bracelet. Toph was wearing a light green t-shirt, a black skirt, black low-hemmed boots and black mesh fingerless gloves. She wore a green headband to set off her brown-black hair.

Zuko was wearing a red t-shirt with flames on it, a black head-band with his hair still up in a ponytail, black trainers and black casual pants. Haru was wearing his usual green headband, a green t-shirt, black pants and black sneakers. Jet was in all black-a black tank-top with a black leather jacket over it, black leather pants and a pair of black boots. Sokka was more spiked up than his hair. He had a blue tank top with a black unbuttoned t-shirt style jacket, black sneakers and black pants with blue flames. Aang was in his orange jacket, yellow t-shirt, black sneakers and black pants.

No one was as confident as s/he looked.

The Red Rain was up first.

The crowd silenced as the members of the all-boy band stepped onto the stage, taking their places. Zuko nervously stepped up to the microphone. "H-Hi everyone," He said shakily. "The song we're going to play today is 'The Reason'". Everyone cheered. Zuko stepped back and allowed the band to start them off.

Katara and her girls were waiting offstage, biting their fingernails. The Red Rain seemed to be doing good so far. What if they lost? The humility would be horrible! Katara's heart beat faster and seemed to rise up into her throat. She felt her face heat up. She collapsed weakly into a chair, a hand on her chest, panting slightly. The other girls looked over at her with sympathy. Poor Katara-she'd be taking the whole loosing thing out on herself if they lost...

Finally, the song was over. Zuko and the boys stumbled offstage, faces flushed red. Katara took her cue and stepped lightly onto the stage. She cleared her mind and took up her guitar. She walked to the microphone and introduced her song while the other girls chatted nervously as they got ready. "Hey everyone," She grinned nervously. "Katara here. We're going to play for you 'Everything You Want'". The crowd cheered again. Katara allowed the music to start her off.

When their turn was over, the girls stumbled offstage. Katara collasped into a chair, her eyes closed, limbs limp. Toph came over. "Katara, are you okay?" Katara opened her eye. "Mm-mm," She moaned before closing her eyes again. Toph slid a cool hand onto her friend's forehead before retreating it quickly. "Holy s! I need a cold dish towel and some tylenol PRONTO." Was the last thing Katara heard before she went unconcious.

* * *

Katara woke slowly. She was first concious that she was laying down on something cool and hard. The second thing she noticed was that there was a cold towel on her forehead covering her eyes. Another thing was that there was a ribbon with something heavy at the end around her thin neck. 

The last thing she noticed was that a warm hand was laying on hers.

Katara held up her free hand to brush the towel away from her eyes. The motion hurt her. She winced as a bright light filled her tired eyes and waited patiently for her eyes to get used to the bright light.

Two people were around her. One was dressed in green, standing above her, while the other had black hair and was sitting down, their hand over hers.

Katara's vision cleared. She saw that the one standing was Toph and the one sitting was Zuko. Katara didn't bother to try and yank her hand away. Zuko winced at how Katara looked so tired.

Toph was the first one to speak.

"You have a very high fever. The doctor says it was from stage fright and working yourself too hard on practicing so that we'd get the gold medal. The good thing is that we've got the gold medal this year." Katara noticed that Toph had a medal around her neck identical to the one around Katara's neck. Katara sat up slowly, Toph helping her. She swung her legs slowly over the edge of what she now realized was a hospital bed and looked around her.

The rest of the Red Rain and the Blue Blood were talking quietly with each other. Katara noticed that they were coupled into boy-girl pairs, the boys' hands hovering slightly over the girls'. Aang was standing off to the side, looking at Toph's direction. Toph was carefully trying to keep her cool as she avoided Aang's grey-eyed gaze.

Katara noticed that her hand was still in Zuko's and gently pried it cold, gold medal that hung arouind her neck, she stepped towards the door.

Zuko grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

Katara looked back wordlessly. Zuko's face was filled with concern.

"You have to rest a little more. You worked yourself really hard, trying to earn the gold."

Katara was about to snap at him to leave her alone, but she gazed into his mesmerizing gold eyes and relaxed in his gentle but firm grip. "Okay," She said, and allowed Zuko to guide her back to the bed. She sat down weakly. Zuko sat on the chair he was sitting in earlier.

Both just stared at the ground wordlessly, sure that their cheeks were tomato-red.

Later on, the two groups parted. Sokka even kissed Suki goodbye on the cheek, leaving her red-faced but smiling dreamily.

Katara just rolled her eyes, still happy for her friend.

Back at home, Katara insisted that she was fine and went down into the gym. She sat on her meditation mat, cross-legged with her hands on her knees.

She decided to meditate on her relationship with Zuko. She didn't know whether she liked him or not and was going to find out.

After about an hour of meditation, Katara opened her eyes and stood up. Weakly, she made her final decision; she liked him.

A/N: Sorry if it sucked; I don't feel too good...


End file.
